Metrosexual
by Shc00
Summary: UA. Maldita apuesta, maldito Naruto y maldita su suerte... ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él? -Te tienes que convertir en un metrosexual-Sonríe el rubio. -¿Un metro-qué?. -¿Es tu primera vez verdad? -Dice la joven castaña de alegres ojos negros. Vergüenza, dolor, GaaMatsu y un poco más de dolor.


No me juzgen, es una idea que no sé si catalogar de original o rara que se me pasó por la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla porque se me hizo divertida y bueno, sin más preámbulos a leer, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto no me pertenece... es propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto que por cierto se esta luciendo en el manga (652, al fin termina la guerra! Se acabará el manga? D:)

.

_Pensamientos_

Narración normal

.

..

* * *

**~ Gaara**

.

Maldito Naruto y maldita apuesta.

Aún no entendía como había hecho para meterse en ese embrollo.

Miró el edificio frente a él. Era un sencillo pero amplio establecimiento de color gris claro con una gran puerta doble abierta de par en par, invitando a los transeúntes a entrar y solicitar sus servicios, enmarcada por amplias cristaleras por las que se apreciaba el interior y multitud de productos de estética en unas estanterías. Dentro se apreciaban varios sillones adaptables de los que se usan para cortar el pelo frente a una pared de espejos estando varios de ellos ocupados por señoras y más allá el local continuaba pero su vista estaba tapada por un mostrador donde un hombre de aspecto afeminado contestaba al teléfono. Aún desde el marco de la puerta se podía oír claramente un antiguo éxito del pop que inundaba el ambiente como para afemenizar aún más el ambiente.

Y como para rematar el bochorno un gran cartel rosa coronaba la entrada con el logo "Centro de belleza KonoStyle"

Bueno si que sabía que hacía allí pero más bien aún le costaba creérselo.

**Flashback**

El joven pelirrojo miró a sus expectantes amigos con su característica mirada fría para después posarla sobre el objeto que reposaba en centro del círculo que formaba su grupo sentado en el suelo del garaje donde se encontraban.

Una botella de refresco vacía lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

- Entonces Gaara ¿Verdad o reto? -Volvió a repetir su mejor amigo con una sonrisa zorruna.

_Mierda._

Al chico que era el centro de atención no se le escapó las miradas indiscretas que se lanzaban sus "amigos" entre sí, después de varios meses de fiestas y juegos era la primera vez que el varón jugaba a Verdad o Reto y aunque había sido divertido ver como sus compañeros sufrían los designios de la botella ahora le tocaba a él cumplir con la penitencia. Observó con detenimiento al chico que había girado por última vez el condenado objeto y le había hablado, sus grandes y vivos ojos azules lo miraban a la espera de una respuesta e iban de los ojos del pelirrojo al kanji que reposaba en la frente de este.

Todos conocían el pasado de Gaara aunque sea levemente pero él no les había contado la parte de su tatuaje. Y la verdad aunque sabía que sus amigos se morían, literalmente, por conocer la historia él no se sentía tentado a desvelarla aún y menos en una situación como esa. La respuesta salió de su boca con voluntad propia.

- Reto.

Y para su intranquilidad la sonrisa del rubio ojiazul se acentuó con sus palabras.

¿Qué le pediría? ¿Qué se desvistiera como su amigo Lee saliese a la calle y corriese alrededor de la manzana? ¿Qué hiciera una llamada vergonzosa? ¿Qué se bebiera un botingoso brebaje mezcla de todo lo que habían podido encontrar como le había tocado a momentos antes a él antes de girar la botella?

- Te vas a convertir en un metrosexual -Soltó finalmente con una risita perversa.

El chico parpadeó en respuesta extrañado.

- ¿Metro-qué?

E inmediatamente como si fuera una señal todos se echaron a reír ante el desconcierto del pelirrojo.

_¿Pero qué mierda...?_

**Fin del Flashback.**

**.**

Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Bufó por enésima vez sin animarse aún a entrar al establecimiento a pesar de que su turno pronto llegaría.

Naruto personalmente se había encargado de llamar para reservarle hora y en esos días de espera a la cita el joven de tez pálida se había aprendido la definición de su condena de memoria.

**"Metrosexual: **_Dicho de un hombre o mujer que siente una gran preocupación por su imagen y se caracteriza por gastar en cosméticos y ropa bastante más que la media. El término es de aparición reciente. El prefijo metro proviene de metrópoli y refleja que se trata de una tendencia principalmente urba.**"**_

Esa palabra no era para nada como era él realmente. Bueno, tenía ropa más cara por su familia y porque debido a su situación económica no solía fijarse en los precios de lo que se compraba simplemente si le gustaba se lo llevaba sin reparar en el coste, pero tampoco era de ir todas las semanas a por "trapitos" nuevos, ni de echarse cremas o molestarse demasiado en peinarse antes de salir de casa.

Pero bueno, ahí estaba iniciándose en el arte de ser un "metrosexual". Y el primer paso para ello era darse la cera según su rubio amigo. Un** completo.**

Finalmente entró al establecimiento donde fue recibido por el aire acondicionado y varias miradas curiosas de señoras que estaban en unos sillones esperando su turno en lo que leían diversas revistas del corazón y de un sinfín de peinados cada cual más extravagante que el anterior.

Se quedó allí de pie en el recibidor hasta que el recepcionista terminó su llamada y se dirigió hacia él con una profesional sonrisa en la cara. El cliente siempre es lo primero.

- ¿Qué deseas guapo? -Inquirió manteniendo su sonrisa con un tono juguetón.

Sus alertas se encendieron inmediatamente con el tono utilizado. Carraspeó suavemente antes de contestar. No era un homofóbico simplemente prefería evitar el trato con los homosexuales ya que no sabía lidiar con ellos si se ponían... "cariñosos"

- Tengo hora para... depilarme -Le respondió secamente.

- Bien...- Ahora el encargado que vestía de negro miraba en su ordenador comprobando los datos- ¿Sabaku No Gaara? -Asintió- de acuerdo, la encargada de la cera está al llegar puedes pasar y cambiarte mientras esperas o puedo empezar a dártela yo sí así lo quieres ¿Qué dices?

Nunca una pregunta fue tan fácil.

- Esperaré, gracias.

El encargado lo condujo a un cuarto de reducido tamaño dentro del salón donde había un mueble con infinidad de cajones y unas máquinas que estaban conformadas por una especie de cubos encima de este y una camilla con un respaldar de papel de usar y tirar. Apenas entraron el hombre abrió uno de los cajones del cual sacó una especie de bolsita de plástico y se la pasó.

- Póntelo y espera por favor, disculpa las molestias Gaara-san. -Y se fue dejándolo solo en el reducido espacio.

Ahora con la puerta cerrada se oía la música amortiguada y daba la sensación de una aparente intimidad, Gaara lo agradeció mentalmente.

Entonces posó su mirada en lo que el hombre le había dado.

_¿Pero esto qué es...?_

A primera vista era una bolsa de plástico, pero no. Era papel, unas tiras de papel unidas entre sí de aparente forma aleatoria pero al mirarlo más detenidamente Gaara sudó frío.

_Oh mierda._

Definitivamente ese día haría el ridículo a lo grande, para la próxima ya sabía que nunca más debía jugar a Verdad o Reto. Al menos debía dar gracias con que sus amigos se habían conformado por ver el resultado final de la depilación y no habían insistido en acompañarlo, de estar ahí y verlo con ese "tanga" de papel de seguro que se lo recordarían por toda la vida.

Procedió a desvestirse y a colocar su ropa doblada en la superficie del mueble desocupada de máquinas para después pelearse con la pieza de papel que no tapaba lo suficiente para su gusto y que no se atrevía a intentar estirar por miedo a romperlo y acabar peor.

Lo consiguió al noveno intento y entonces esperó sentado en la camilla. Suspiró exasperado.

_Maldito Naruto._

Antes de que pudiera maldecir otra vez a su amigo alguien abrió la puerta rápidamente. El pálido pelirrojo fue testigo de como un pequeño torbellino marrón entraba y dejaba un bolso junto con un montón de cosas que no supo reconocer en los cajones del mueble hasta que un par de brillantes ojos negros repararon en su presencia y procedió a encararlo.

-Ah vaya ya estas aquí -Le sonrío amablemente el remolino marrón que al final había resultado ser una pequeña castaña - Ya está aquí Gaara-san -Corrigió adoptando un tono profesional- Disculpe la tardanza en seguida comenzamos.

Gaara asintió extrañado y observó como la jovensísima chica de pelo corto presionaba el botón de encendido de la máquina que había en la mesa y esta inmediatamente emitía una especie de vibración en respuesta.

Mierda ¿Cómo tenía tan mala suerte? Aquella chica tendría apenas diecinueve o veinte años siendo un poco más joven que él. Ahora no sabía si prefería que el gay de la entrada se hubiese encargado de darle la cera. Mil veces mierda, ya era vergonzoso el acto de por sí tenía encima que hacérselo una chica de su edad.

-Túmbese por favor -Le pidió la joven amablemente mientras que Gaara obedecía en silencio evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¿Su primera vez verdad?

Su estúpido subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada pero se recompuso rápidamente haciendo gala del mote que le habían dado hace tiempo de "el hombre de hielo".

_Tranquilo Gaara... No durará mucho._

- Sí -Respondió simplemente.

Entonces un dulzón aroma inundó la sala y el mayor de los jóvenes observó como la menor removía algo de los tubos de la máquina para luego asentir satisfecha.

- No duele tanto como dicen tranquilo, o al menos no después del primer tirón -Le sonrió la chica intentando sonar conciliadora mientras hundía un palo plano de madera similar al de los helados en uno de los cilindros de la máquina para luego sacarlo impregnado de un líquido de un rosa chillón- Estire bien el brazo y póngalo detrás de la cabeza, así, perfecto.

Gaara vio como se acercaba a él evitando que el líquido no se desparramase girando el palo sobre sí mismo mientras lo soplaba, notó la diferencia de temperatura antes incluso de que aplicase la sustancia sobre la piel de su axila. Entonces comenzó a extenderla parsimoniosamente pero atenta de que no se escapase ningún pelo.

- ¿De donde es?

Charla para amenizar el ambiente e intentar aliviar el nerviosismo del cliente, seguramente eso a la joven le serviría normalmente pero Gaara en ese momento quería hacer de todo menos hablar. Ese nunca había sido su fuerte y dudaba que nunca lo fuese de todos modos.

- Suna -Respondió secamente a la espera de que la joven entendiese la indirecta, en cambio esta continuó hablando animadamente en lo que terminaba de aplicar la rosada masa en su piel.

- Es un lugar precioso, yo también soy de allí bueno, lo era pero tuve que mudarme a los once años y desde entonces vivo en Konoha, ahora aguante -El pelirrojo se extrañó de la interrupción pero en seguida lo entendió al sentir el escozor que sintió en la zona en la que hasta hacía poco estaba repleta de un líquido rosado pero que ahora estaba palpitantemente roja y lisa. Inconscientemente al sentir el tirón se incorporó quedando sentado en la camilla pero eso a la joven no pareció importarle.

- No se preocupe aquí he visto más abdominales como el suyo que en muchos gimnasios es lo normal -Se encoje de hombros mientras observa como el chico retoma la posición anterior y termina de limpiar la zona con la tira que acaba de usar causándole leves muecas al pelirrojo- ¿De qué zona?

Y así comienza una amena (para la castaña claro está) charla-interrogatorio de la que el pelirrojo era principal protagonista interrumpida ocasionalmente por algún gesto de dolor de este en los que la ojinegra se detenía y le dejaba recuperarse. Apenas habían terminado con el tronco superior Gaara tenía claro que esa debía ser la tortura favorita que usaba la CIA contra los terroristas ¿Y se suponía que las mujeres hacían eso cada mes? Y una mierda, vale que ya no le dolía como al principio pero cuando la castaña pasaba por ciertas zonas el chico veía las estrellas.

_Venga que ya está terminando de hacer las piernas..._ Se animó a sí mismo.

-Bien ahora vamos a hacer un poco de yoga ¿Vale? -Y antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta la chica había alzado su pierna derecha y se había colocado en el hueco de su rodilla estirándole los músculos y la piel de la pierna para comenzar a aplicar cera en la cara interna de su muslo. El chico cerró los ojos intentando ignorar la tirantez debido a su poca flexibilidad y la proximidad a una zona delicada.

Y encima continuaba hablando, Dioses su labia sólo era comparable con la del hiperactivo de Naruto.

- Nunca te callas ¿eh? -Soltó de repente cortando el torrente de palabras de la castaña sin poder evitarlo e inmediatamente se arrepintió ¿Donde había quedado su famoso autocontrol? Seguramente estaba en la papelera junto con todo el pelo que le faltaba. Pero en contra de lo que pensaba la chica pareció divertida con su reacción.

- Y usted no es demasiado amable Gaara-san.

La miró extrañado, le faltaba el respeto ¿Y ella solo le decía eso? Vale con el trato empleado-cliente pero...

- Y yo que usted no le diría cosas así a alguien que tiene cera caliente cerca de su parte intima -Terminó con una sonrisa encantadora.

En respuesta él simplemente apartó la mirada dejando a la chica trabajar pero el silencio no duró mucho.

- ¿Gaara-san puedo preguntarle una cosa?

_Y no se calla_

- ¿Qué? -Soltó con un tono ligeramente brusco.

La chica volvió a tirar del papel provocando una mueca en el pelirrojo, este estaba por jurar que lo hacía a propósito o al menos que minimamente estaba disfrutado con su sufrimiento.

Se la imaginó vestida con un ajustado traje negro de correas en una habitación oscura iluminada tenuemente con una luz roja en la que maltrataba a sus víctimas con sus tirones de láminas de cera y sus cachivaches de metrosexuales. Oh seguro que era de esas.

- ¿Por qué está aquí si casi no tolera el contacto físico?

Al parecer había notado su creciente incomodidad, aunque para no hacerlo. El pelirrojo sentía que dentro de poco se iba a romper en dos pedazos como si de un palo seco se tratase mientras que la chica seguía de lo más tranquila terminando de depilar la zona.

- Hice una apuesta -Respondió con simpleza recibiendo un leve _Ajá_ de parte de la menor que se había dado la vuelta para coger más de ese líquido rosado caliente. Dios ya había terminado con las piernas ¿Y ahora que zona iba? Estaba desesperado por acabar cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo casi sufre un paro cardíaco cuando la chica removió parcialmente la casi inexistente tela de papel que cubría sus vergüenzas y procedía a aplicar la cera caliente en su intimidad.

Por un instante lo único que se oyó fue el amortiguado sonido de la música fuera de la sala.

- Hace frío -Soltó el varón sin poder evitarlo.

- Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me dicen eso...

Y Gaara no supo a ciencia exacta si fue por la vergüenza acumulada durante toda la sesión o por que ese comentario realmente le había hecho gracia pero soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Muy buena -Reconoció más por no caer en un incómodo silencio mientras terminaba de eliminar el bello de esa zona que por continuar una conversación.

- Hay que saber reírse de estas cosas, aguante será rápido - Ahí si que vio las estrellas, las estrellas, los planetas y la vía láctea. Le faltaba el aliento y en esas la castaña aprovechó y aplicó un poco más de ese condenado líquido- Y por si lo está pensando no se preocupe soy una profesional, lo que se ve en este cuarto no sale de aquí -Dijo dándole un último tirón y terminando de "limpiar" la zona así como la sesión.

Gaara se relajó ante esas palabras y se sorprendió a así mismo y a la chica contestándole como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus amigos del grupo de Naruto.

- ¿Los peluqueros también tenéis el secreto de profesión eh? -Soltó burlón y cuando miró por primera vez desde que había entrado a la chica directamente a la cara esta le picó un ojo asintiendo divertida.

- Sí, sus secretos están a salvo conmigo -Le sonrió la chica incorporándose de la silla pero cuando el joven la imitaba lo paró con un gesto de manos- Lo peor ya pasó Gaara-san pero aún no terminamos debo echarle crema para hidratar.

La del pelo corto le dio la espalda y comenzó entonces a sacar unos botes de uno de los cientos de cajones del mueble y Gaara se quedó admirando la silueta de la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello sacudió la cabeza y alejó la mirada, definitivamente no podía permitirse ser un mirón (a pesar de que ella había visto casi todo de él hoy) y además no había peor momento para dejarse llevar por sus hormonas que ese.

- Bien aquí está - La chica había seleccionado un bote y empezaba a entender la crema blanca por las piernas ahora suaves del mayor teniendo la delicadeza esta vez de dejar que él mismo se echase en su zona íntima- ¿Sabe? Creo que me equivocaba con respecto a usted

- ¿En que sentido? -Contestó el chico cansado de ignorarla y ahora levemente curioso.

La chica meditó brevemente su respuesta antes de contestar.

- Cuando lo vi entrar pensé que era el típico chico rebelde sin causa y me extrañó verlo aquí incluso si se trata de una apuesta.

Gaara se permitió sonreír levemente, en parte por sus palabras y por otra por el masaje que estaba recibiendo y que ahora iba por la altura de su pecho. Si esa chica supiese que en realidad él si había sido así...

- ¿Y ahora?

- Parece duro y serio por fuera pero estoy bastante segura de que es un trozo de pan... Sólo hay que ver sus ojos- Le contestó con un tono extraño.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver los ojos? -Frunció el ceño extrañado.

- ¿Nunca ha oído eso de que los ojos son la ventana del alma Gaara-san?

_¿Está ligando conmigo?_

Antes de que el nombrado atinara a contestar algo coherente fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz de un hombre diciéndole a la chica que se estaba acabando el tiempo.

Esta simplemente masajeó las axilas del chico terminando de extender la crema y se incorporó con una profesional sonrisa.

- Muy bien hemos terminado, ahora le dejo a solas para que se vista cómodamente -Parece que va a salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo señala hacía un rincón de la habitación antes de dejarlo a solas - Ahí puede tirar "el tanga"

Una vez a solas Gaara se levanto un poco adolorido aún por la sesión y comenzó a vestirse aún un poco extrañado por las palabras de la joven. mientras se ponía la camiseta no pudo evitar pasarse las manos por el pecho ahora completamente liso pensativo.

_Vaya_

Cuando terminó se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba el encargado encontrándolo con la chica que lo acompañaba momentos antes charlando animadamente. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ella también vestía enteramente de negro igual que el trabajador con la diferencia de ella llevaba una corta falda.

Procedió a cobrarle el servicio mientras le sonreía y le daba las gracias.

- Esperamos volver a verte guapo, buen viaje -Le deseó el hombre.

- Ha sido un placer Gaara-san -Le sonrió a su vez la peli castaña despidiéndose a lo que él simplemente asintió para darse la vuelta e irse.

- Matsuri-chan no te olvides de dejarlo todo preparado para el próximo cliente debe estar al caer -Oyó sin poder evitarlo el joven al recepcionista antes de salir a la calle.

Se alejó de la peluquería bastante más tranquilo ahora y sin pensar en las risas de sus amigos cuando lo viesen esa misma tarde para comprobar que había cumplido. Sólo con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Así que se llama Matsuri._

_._

* * *

**... Un mes después ...**

**.**

- Buenas tardes centro de belleza KonoStyle ¿Qué desea?

Al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea el joven tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Y no pudo evitar sentir dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer, recordar el bochorno y el dolor (que ahora había pasado a un segundo plano) de la primera vez, pero...

No había logrado sacársela de a cabeza desde su encuentro, si bien su contacto con las mujeres no era demasiado frecuente (exceptuando a su hermana mayor) el que había tenido con aquella chica tampoco había sido el más significativo pero había algo en el recuerdo que conservaba de la alegre castaña que le hacía volver a querer verla a ella y a su juguetona sonrisa incluso aunque lo volviese loco hablando.

- Una cita para depilarse por favor.

Y además, debía admitir que su piel se había quedado jodidamente suave.

.

..

* * *

.

Tachán!

¿Raro o gracioso?

Aún no sé por cual decidirme xD

La verdad me sentí tentada a hacer un Fic de este pero ya tengo dos abiertos y no sé si sería buena idea, si tiene buena aceptación convertiré este capi en un fanfic cuando termine otro de los que tengo. "Se dice que" (Gaamatsu y shikatema) y "Cosas que pasan ¿no?" (Naruhina y otras parejas nejiten, shikatema, sasusaku, GaaMatsu (faltaría más...)) mientras...que les haya gustado!


End file.
